glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde 'is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story. She was a student at William McKinley High School. It is unclear what college she went to. She was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. Kitty normally doesn't have a filter when it comes to saying what's on her mind. She can be opinionated, crude, manipulative and sarcastic. However, she can be a good team player. She is close to Unique Adams, Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. She was previously close to Marley Rose, until Marley broke off their friendship in Season Five. Her main love interest is Artie Abrams, who she had two separate relationships with. However, Artie broke up with her in Season Five after he felt he couldn't trust her. Kitty also was in a relationship with Ryder, until he broke up with her because she was using him for convenience. Kitty was a recurring character for her entire tenure of the show. Her occupation is currently unknown. Biography Kitty was born on April 10, 1997 in Lima, Ohio to her mother and father. Not much is known about her parents. Kitty initially joined Glee Club as a way to keep tabs on her 'subjects', but she eventually grew to love singing. Kitty won't admit it, but she's a hopeless romantic, wanting to fall in love and have her own happy ever after. Personality Kitty has a layer of personalities, stemming from being nice to manipulative. During Kitty's good moments, she can be a supportive friend; this is shown when she continued to dote on Artie prior to his tonsil surgery, even though Artie was annoyed. She also is shown to be manipulative and competitive; Kitty wanted the role of Sharpay Evans in the McKinley adaption of High School Musical and tried to manipulate Artie to choose her for the role. The role eventually went to Madison McCarthy. Despite Kitty and Marley being initially close, Kitty has admitted that she is jealous of Marley, stemming from Marley graduating early, living in New York City and being the first of the two to lose their virginity. Because of her jealousy towards Marley, Kitty has a deep hatred for Puck, as she feels he is the reason Marley left behind her life in Lima. Kitty's anger often gets her into trouble; because Kitty belittled Puck in his own home, she lost her friendship with Marley. Also because she insulted the Glee Club, they all decided to deal with her as little as possible. Kitty then begins to bully Marley and Puck simultaneously by taking it out on their daughter. But Artie eventually puts her in her place, which makes Kitty rethink her actions. Kitty also grows a deep disdain for Jenny McCarthy, who had romantic ties with Artie during his time in college. Relationships '''Artie-Kitty Relationship ''(Wildebrams)'' The Artie-Kitty r'''elationship (commonly known as '''Wildebrams) was the romantic relationship between Artie Abrams and Kitty Wilde. Artie and Kitty are dating at the beginning of the series. However, Artie breaks up with Kitty prior to graduating because he "doesn't want them to become a statistic". While hurt, Kitty understands. After being provoked by Puck and Marley when Kitty visits New York City for Christmas, Kitty and Artie get back together. They seem to be happy together, until Artie goes into a coma during a surgery gone wrong. In desperation, Kitty proposes to Artie, although Marley, Puck and Jessica are against the idea since Artie isn't awake. Artie is oblivious to the proposal, even becoming confused when the New Directions mention it. However, Tina confirms it happened, which causes Artie to break up with Kitty after he realizes he can't trust her. Ryder-Kitty Relationship ''(Kyder)'' The Ryder-Kitty '''relationship (commonly known as '''Kyder) is the former romantic relationship between Ryder Lynn and Kitty Wilde. After Artie and Kitty broke up, Artie assumes Kitty stayed single. In an effort to woo her off her feet, Artie serenades Kitty. However, Ryder reveals he and Kitty are dating, much to Artie's disdain. Artie continues to feel he missed his chance. However, when Artie visits during Halloween, Kitty reveals she and Ryder broke up mainly because Ryder knew the relationship was out of convenience for Kitty. Trivia * Kitty has been previously labeled as a "poor man's Santana / Quinn". * Kitty loves waffles